Birthday
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Hanya tentang Aomine, Kagami dan ulang tahun. SPECIAL FANFIC: Untuk meramaikan AoKaga Birthday Event dari grup Aokaga INA n n)/ #AokagaFF. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m( )m


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

 **Pairing : Aomine x Kagami**

 **Warning : Sepertinya OOC, AU, BL, YAOI, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

 **SPECIAL FANFIC : Untuk meramaikan AoKaga Birthday Event dari grup Aokaga INA ^o^)/ #AokagaFF**

 **~Happy Reading ^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Menunggu memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Apalagi yang ditunggu sudah di depan mata. Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat berantakan itu, Aomine tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan jam yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Baru jam 22:35. Dibiarkannya tangannya yang makin lembap oleh keringat merembesi ponsel berwarna birunya. Ia membuka _draft_ di ponselnya dan membaca isi teratas didalam _draft_ itu.

Apa Kagami akan senang dengan kalimat ucapannya ini?

Aomine menghapus kalimat-kalimat yan ada di _draft_ itu dan mengetik rangkaian kata kembali. Namun semenit kemudian ia menghapus lagi kalimat-kalimat itu. Dirinya menghela napas. Pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan Kagami, kekasihnya.

Tanggal 10 bulan Mei merupakan tanggal Aomine menembak Kagami. Kala itu mereka sedang bermain basket di lapangan tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu seperti biasanya. Aomine masih ingat wajah Kagami yang memerah akibat pernyataan cinta darinya. Wajah memerah itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan! Dan betapa senangnya Aomine saat Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali sebagai balasan cintanya. Selanjutnya Aomine menerjang tubuh Kagami, memeluk tubuh besar itu dengan erat dan mencium bibir lembut lelaki dari Seirin itu. Aih, mengingat kejadian itu membuat Aomine tersenyum sendiri.

Dan besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kagami. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama dan menjadi yang ter-spesial di ulang tahun Kagami. Aomine tahu dia bukanlah orang yang romantis, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha menyenangkan Kagami di hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari ini ia sudah banyak menolak ajakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mulai dari menolak menemani Momoi pergi ke salon, menolak ajakan Kuroko ke Maji Burger, menolak pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama Kise, bahkan ia juga menolak ajakan Kagami untuk bermain basket bersamanya. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya ingin mempersiapkan segala urusan Kagami secara sempurna. Jadi, tadi sepulang sekolah Aomine langsung mengunjungi _department store_ untuk mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Kagami. Setelah tiga jam berkeliling, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sepatu basket, sepatu basket berwarna perpaduan merah-navy-hitam. Memang terkesan biasa saja, tapi Aomine tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Membeli baju dan celana sudah terlalu biasa, jam tangan? Kagami tidak biasa mengenakan benda itu, boneka harimau? Memangnya Kagami perempuan!, bunga? Errr … Kagami tidak se- _cheesy_ itu. Maka dari itu Aomine lebih memilih sepatu basket. Apalagi sepertinya sepatu pemberiannya dulu sudah tidak nyaman lagi dipakai Kagami.

Masalah tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah membeli barang tersebut, dengan bodohnya Aomine berinisiatif untuk membungkus hadiah itu sendiri. Seorang Aomine Daiki membungkus hadiah? Yah kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Ia berkutat selama dua jam hanya untuk membungkus hadiah. Itupun dia sudah merobek enam lembar kertas kado. Yaa .. setidaknya sekarang hadiah itu sudah terbungkus dengan–agak-rapih.

Kini Aomine mempersiapkan kalimat ucapan untuk Kagami. Dan dia bingung harus menulis seperti apa. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Ini lebih sulit dari yang dia duga. Bahkan pengalaman dari teman-teman perempuan dikelasnya tidak se-ribet ini saat pacar-pacar mereka ulang tahun maupun _anniversary_ – Aomine tahu hal itu karena Momoi pernah curhat tentang itu dengannya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menulis kalimat ucapan ulang tahun, berkali-kali membacanya, berkali-kali menghapusnya, berkali-kali menulis kembali, dan berkali-kali menghapusnya lagi. Sampai-sampai tangannya kram sekarang. Hanya demi Kagami dia rela jadi seperti ini !

Sudah jam sebelas malam. Itu artinya sebentar lagi! Dia menatap lekat-lekat ke wallpaper ponselnya. Terlihat gambar dirinya sedang adu jotos dengan Kagami. Gambar itu di foto oleh Kuroko melalui kamera ponselnya. Dia mengirimkan gambar itu saat Aomine sakit demam bulan lalu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas kalimat-kalimat yang tepat untuk ucapan ulang tahun Kagami. Segera Aomine mengetik kalimat-kalimat itu di ponselnya, sebelum kalimat-kalimat itu menghilang dari otak berkapasitas kecilnya. Aomine membaca ulang kalimat-kalimat itu. Sudah pas ! Aomine tersenyum puas saat membacanya, ia yakin Kagami akan terkesan dengan ucapannya. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin mengirimkan pesan singkat itu ke Kagami. Tanpa terasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Terkutuklah kau jantung! Pastilah Kagami sudah tidur sekarang. Tunggulah sayang, saat kau membuka mata di hari ulang tahunmu, kau akan terkejut dengan pesan singkatku. Batinnya,

"Hoaaam ..." Aomine menguap dengan lebarnya.

Bisa dibilang ia memang mengantuk sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? hari ini ia tidak melakukan ritual rutinnya, yakni tidur siang! Terdengar kekanak-kanakan memang, tetapi begitulah adanya. Aomine suka tidur. Ia sangat mudah tertidur dimanapun, bahkan tanpa kasur, ambal, tikar, ataupun alas tidur sekalipun. Di saat pertandingan penting pun ia pernah ketiduran di sekolah, sampai-sampai teman-teman se-tim-nya harus bertanding tanpa dirinya sampai _second half_.

"Ku mohon mataku, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Demi Kagami"

Namun semakin dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak tertidur, matanya semakin ingin menutup. Kantuk sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Aomine bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia pun bangun dari tidurnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ugh ... kantung kemihnya terasa penuh. Segera ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Aomine kembali tiduran di ranjangnya. Diliriknya jam weker di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Baru jam 5 pagi.

Untung saja ini hari minggu, dia bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

...

...

Tunggu ... Hari Minggu?!

Aomine langsung tersadar dari tidurnya dan langsung meraih ponselnya.

" _Shit_ , aku ketiduran!"

Segera Aomine menelpon Kagami.

 _Tuuut ..._

 _Tuuut ..._

" _Halo?_ "

"Kagami! Maafkan aku! Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf!"

" _Oi Aomine, kau kenapa?_ "

"Aku telah mengacaukannya! Aku telah mengacaukannya, Kagamiiii!"

" _Oi-oi tenanglah, bicaralah yang jelas!_ "

"Seharusnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, tapi belum jam 12 malam aku malah ketiduran! Aku telah menghancurkannya!"

" _..._ "

"Kagami? Kenapa kau diam? Kau marah, ya? Ku mohon jangan marah begitu! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, Kagami. Aku tak berniat begitu. Ku mohon maafkan aku ..."

" _Pffft .. BUAHAHAHAHAHA !_ "

"Ka-Kagami? Kenapa kau malah tertawa ..."

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA !_ "

"O-oi, jangan tertawa!"

" _Hahaha .. maaf, maaf. Jadi, semalam kau menunggu jam 12 malam supaya kau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?_ "

"Begitulah ..."

" _Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Aho. Dengan kau ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku saja itu sudah cukup buatku_ "

"Tapi ... tapi ..."

" _Lagipula ... kau tidak terlalu telat juga, kok_ "

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

" _Aku dilahirkan ke dunia saat jam 5 pagi, dan kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku tepat saat aku lahir. Bagiku itu tidak terlambat_ "

"Jadi maksudmu aku orang yang special karena mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu tepat saat kau lahir ke dunia?"

" _Yes_ "

Entah kenapa Aomine langsung tersenyum lega saat mendengar penuturan Kagami. Betapa Aomine sangat bahagia memiliki orang yang special seperti kekasihnya itu.

"Errr ... padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kalimat yang bagus untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu, tapi sudahlah itu tidak penting. Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun, _tenshi_ "

" _Itu menggelikan, Ahomine!_ "

Selanjutnya mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Aomine bersikap romantis bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Kagami.

"Hei, bolehkah aku datang ke apartemenmu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

" _Tentu saja boleh. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku kesal sekali kau menolak ajakanku bermain basket kemarin"_

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu dilapangan saja. Kita akan bermain basket sepuasnya"

Kagami terkekeh, " _Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti_ "

Senyum lebar tak bisa lepas dari wajah Aomine. Dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu malaikatnya.

.

 _Kau tahu, terkadang suatu rencana yang sudah dibuat sesempurna mungkin bisa berantakan hanya karena kesalahan yang kecil._

 _Namun siapa yang sangka kesalahan kecil itu bisa menjadi hal yang istimewa bagi pasangan AhoBaka itu ..._

.

.

.

 *****THE END*****

* * *

 **A/N :**

 ***liat kalender* Oke ini udah jauh dari tanggal ulang tahun Kagami, tapi bodo amat ah~ #PLAK!  
**

 **TANJOUBI OMEDATOU KAGAMI TAIGA \\(^o^)/ Kali ini Fuji bikin FF pairing AoKaga, pairing kesayangan Fuji-ssu~ Tadinya Fuji pingin buat Kagami yang ngucapin ulang tahun ke Aomine, tapi malah begini jadinya (||-_-)**

 **Ah iya, FF ini didedikasikan untuk** ** **meramaikan AoKaga Birthday Event dari grup Aokaga INA ^o^)/ semoga reader-tacchi pada suka ya sama FF-nya :D****

 ** **Untuk pembuatan FF ini tidak ada kendala yang berarti, cuma sarat akan ide aja :v Tapi serius selama bikin FF ini otak Fuji gak ngadat, ngaliiiiiir begitu aja. Mungkin karena Fuji amat sangat menyukai pairing ini, jadinya ngerjainnya gak terbebani seperti FF Fuji yang sebelum-sebelumnya :'D Konsep cerita ini diambil dari cerita Fuji pribadi. Jadi Fuji punya temen dan waktu itu dia nyesel karena lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Fuji, dia ngucapinnya telat, sedangkan setiap dia ulang tahun Fuji selalu ngucapin ke dia yang paling pertama, dia merasa gak enak gitu. Jadi Fuji jelasin aja kalo Fuji lahir jam 7 malam, jadi gak perlu merasa bersalah. Setelah kejadian itu setiap Fuji ulang tahun dia pasti selalu ngucapin jam 7 malem :D Hehehehe abis ya begitulah dalam keluarga Fuji, kami pasti ngucapinnya gak pas jam 12 malem, tapi pas jam kami lahir ke dunia ^_^****

 ** **Selain itu Fuji pingin minta maaf untuk para reader's yang nunggu kelanjutan** Kuroko's Life in Universitas Teiko, bukannya ngelanjutin Fuji malah bikin FF baru ******(||-_-) #PLAK!** Hehehe abis Fuji nunggu review-nya banyak dulu, kalo review nya udah banyak Fuji bakal lanjutin lagi-ssu X'DD *digebukin para reader's* **

**Oh iya, rencananya sih Fuji pingin bikin FF ini 2 chapter, chap satu Aomine ngucapin Kagami, chap dua Kagami ngucapin Aomine. Tapi Fuji gak yakin, karena waktunya udah mepet banget dari tanggal deadline :'v Doakan saja semoga Fuji-thor dapet wangsit buat bikin chapter dua-nya ya X'DD**

 **Baiklah, sekian cuap-cuap dari Fuji :)**

 **Akhir kata RnR? (O,o)**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
